fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.13
This episode has been written by , that guy who's from APIM Group, Inc. and also made Pusher's Pile and New Super Mario Bros. Omega. Like the twelve previous episodes and further, this episode may contain mature stuff, like mild coarse language. Also, this is going to be a bit longer episode. Be warned... ---- WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME: Clyde is having a fight with Flame and Fire Master, when suddenly, one of the producers fell out the sky. Hark shot him, revealing that the producer is actually a demon. It turns into a skeleton when it gave Locke a cheque, then Flame stole the skeleton, making Clyde chasing him. Meanwhile, Hark is using the telephone and just ordered 902 Pizza's, 25 with different flavors, and the other 877 are supreme. Hark has to wait a half hour for the Pizzas. Back to our story! Pesh: Hark, what'd you did in that telephone cell? Hark: I just ordered 902 pizzas. Pesh: WHAT? Have you seen the F***ing amount of people? JUST 24! Hark: And? More for me! (burps into Pesh's Face) McBoo: You can never eat so much you @**e. Your stomach would explode! Hark: LOL, I want to see that! (Burps into McBoo's face) ML: By the way, humans cannot go through that forcefield. Hark: and that producer then? (burps into ML's face) ML: He was a demon. That forcefield is made so, that if everyone of the cast went into the mansion, that the forcefield then forces everyone else than demons come in or out. Hark: Proof? (burps into ML's face again) ML: Umm, well... Bloop: We'll see right now. somewhere on the opposite of the mansion, two guys walk there. Oldton: So this is that mansion? I'm going to rebuilt it so that'll be a surprise for Fandemonium, which begins a week later! Right, Partner? Haunty Mole: Yeah! I'm goin' to dig ev'rywhere traps! Oldton and Haunty rush to the mansion, but bumped on the forcefield. ML: See? Oldton: Dammit, why can't we go in. ML walks outside to Oldton. ML: That's because The guests arrived, and the forcefield blocks everyone else. Oldton: Doesn't Fandemonium begin in the next week? ML: Nope, it was just one weeks ago. Oldton: WHAT! YOU B*****D! Haunty Mole: D'OH! Oldton and Haunty rush away. ML went into the mansion again, going to Hark. ML: but what are you discussing about? I heard half of your talk. Hark: Well, I ordered 902 pizzas. ML: PIZZAS? It was silent. ML: Brilliant! I like Pizza's! Wait, I'll put the forcefield off. When the pizza delivering service will arrive. Hark: Seven o' clock. ML: Great, it could be a few minutes off. It's 7:00... Pizza Delivery: Pizza delivering service! who ordered 902 Pizzas? Hark: Me. Pizza Delivery: That'll be 9020 Bucks. Hark gave 10.000 dollars, and gets 980 dollars in return. ML: Allright, it's dinner time! Steel, come here! Steel: Pizza's? OK! Fire Master: Hey, and our fight then? I was going to win! ML: We'll declare it as a tie. Now come eating! Fire Master: WHAT!? Oh well, I like pizza too. After dinner... Pashie: Hey... Steel: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeess? Pashie: ...Pesh? Steel is paralyzed Pesh: What's up Pashie? Pashie: Let's give a watch on the moon. Pesh: OK. Pesh and Pashie went to a place where the moon can be seen. They watched hours to it. Pashie: Hey Pesh, could you wait for me? I've to drink a glass of water. Pesh: No prob. I'm like a Patience Man. Pashie: OK, see you. It seems to rain. ML: F***, it's storming! everyone inside! Pesh: I'll be on my room, Pashie! Pashie: OK. Pashie went inside,and drank a glass of water. Suddenly, a mysterious character with a knife showed up. Mysterious character: You're going to die, Pashie! Pashie: Huh? But - A thunderbolt stroke, so only Pashie knows who the mysterious character is. Pashie: ...why you're doing this!? Mysterious character: You all frustrated me too much! You gonna die! Pashie: Wai- AAAAAH! Pashie faints, and the mysterious character disappeared. Pesh heard Pashie's scream Pesh: PASHIE! He ran downstairs, finding Pashie again, lying on the ground with a small bleeding cut on the belly. The whole gang suddenly came too. ML: Pesh did you see anything? Pesh: No, but I hope she isn't dead. YoshiEgg Nook feels on the wrist YoshiEgg Nook: (nodding) Yup! Bloop: He says Pashie still lives. Pesh: Oof, thank God! ML: I think we need to do a mouth-to-mouth. She needs to breathe again Steel: I'll do it. I have lungs of steel, so I can blow as much as I want. Steel went to Pashie's mouth. Pesh: Ahum! I hope you're not kissing her meanwhile? Steel shocked, and he used a straw instead of his mouth looking frustrated to Pesh. ML: (whispering) Hey, Steel, YOU were the one who want to steal Pashie's heart. I'd say the same if I was Pesh. Steel: (thinking) Locke's right about that doing the same. In a few minutes later, Pashie can breathe again. Pesh: Pashie! What happened? Pashie: Someone wanted to murder me! Everyone: MURDER? Pashie: Yeah. But I fainted and he could only do a small cut somewhere. I think. YoshiEgg Nook: Yup! PKB: But say, do you know the person who wanted to murder you? Pashie: Well, I knew, but... McBoo: But what? Pashie: ...but since I fainted, I couldn't remember anymore! Everyone: WHAT!? Pesh: I'll get that F***ing @**h**e who wanted to kill you! Henry: Not so fast. We don't have anything about the murderer yet. Luz: Yeah, we need to investigate this place and collect all proof! ML: Okay, so that's concluded! Tomorrow, We'll begin! Who wanted to murder Pashie and why? Will Oldton and Haunty return? Will it next night be stormy again? Who's going to write the next episode? Find it out in Fandemonium/Eps.14! Category:Fandemonium Category:Metal Locked Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters